Annalese
by THEPONDSFOREVER
Summary: On a strange day, The doctor gets somthing he has not had for a long time..Fatherhood. To a young girl (5 when story starts) named Annalese. Read as the doctor,Clara, and Annalese have many wonderfull adventures! Implied River/11 (Fatherly) OC/11. It is OOC in chapter one but gets better (:
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Annalese

**This chapter is very OOC as it was writing a long time ago. I have written other chapters and they are better XD I have so many things planned for this! Warning: Annalese is spelled different in each chapter because I can not decide how I want it spelled XD **

* * *

So where are we this time? Clara asked. Well It's Earth 21 cen- The doctor was cut of with a knocking at the door. Wait, Doctor I thought the Tardis was covered with a perception cover thingy . Clara says confused. Perception Filter! You know she would like you better if you learned what things arw called! And yes she is which means I most likely know the person outside. The doctor explains opening the Doors to see a little girl With green eyes and curly brown hair and looked to be about 5 no older than 7. Are you the doctor ? The little girl asks. Yes..Who are you? The doctor asks suspicious. My name is Anneliese (Pronounced on-uh-lease) And Your my dad.

* * *

What? No I think your confused..What is your Full name?  
Annalese Amelia Song. Mummy told me to give you this. she answers handing the doctor a letter.

_"My Dearest Doctor by the time you read this I will be gone and Annalese Will be with you. She is your daughter. I found out I was pregnant with her the Day before the library And was going to tell you when I got there But you did not know me. When you saved me to the Hard drive I thought Our baby was gone but she was not. After she was born, We found out that because she was not saved to CAL and just born Inside of her, That she could come and go as she pleased through the two worlds. I know that she should not live her life in a computer so I sent her out to find you. Please take care of her my love..Please She's got no one else No one should live that way... She is 5 Year's old and yes she all ready knows everything. P.S please as my last request..Let her see my device at the bottom of the envelope will let you see them once. I am sorry but it will only let two go through. You can not bring them back. ." _ by the time the doctor was Done reading he had tears in his eyes. The doctor bends down on one knee and says to Annalese "Hello Annalese, I'm the doctor It'd nice to meet you he says smiling...Do you wanna stay here with me? Annalese nod's And runs into the doctor's arms. Clara was sitting back utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the (Grand) Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! I am updating hopefully a lot! And a few things first. 1) Annalese has Rasberry Glasses colored Glasses. 2) this is 3 months later (: **

* * *

The doctor Lands in what he thinks is the ponds back yard with Annalese Asleep. The doctor takes a deep breath and walks towards the door before he even gets his hand on it bursts open. DOCTOR?! Amy asks Tears screaming down her face. Amelia , Amelia pond! The doctor says hugging Her and kissing her head. Rory walks through the door and looks at the doctor shocked. Doctor?! How are you here?! Rory asks. Well River gave me this thing and I really don't know..Oh yes she wanted be to introduce you to someone. The doctor says snapping his fingers at "Someone". Who? Amy asks yawning. In response The doctor runs to a room in the back of the Tardis and returns 5 minutes later with a Little girl in his arms.

* * *

**AMY'S**POV

The doctor walks back in to the console room with a sleeping little girl with curly brown hair in his arms. doctor? Who is this? Rory asks confused. This ponds is My daughter, Your granddaughter. What?! I say shocked. Annalese, Wake up The doctor says to the little girl. _so Annalese is her name...Hmm (Amy thinking). _The little girl yawns and opens her eyes revealing A dark green coating underneath. The doctor places Annalese on the ground. after about 2 minutes of awkward silence the doctor bent down and whispered " Say hello". Hi. the girl says. The doctor bends down again and says" You could say it a little nicer. "I can't see them" She says in response. Well where are your glasses? The doctor asks. she shrugs in response. Go check your room The doctor says.

* * *

**Third person POV**

SO RIVER HAD A KID AND DID NOT TELL US?! Amy asks quickly knowing that she only had a few moments untill Annalese came back. No it's not like that the doctor responded. After explaining The library and the past year to them he showed them the letter. Annalese walks back in with her glasses on her face. I found them! she says smiling. Are you showing them the letter Mummy wrote? Yup the doctor says running over and grabbing his daughter holding her bridal style. Um... I like your glasses Amy says awkwardly. Thank you! The girl says laughing. Daddy, Is it time to pick up Clara yet? Annalese Asks. Not quite yet remember what I told you? The girl nods in response. How old are you Annalese? Rory asks. Annalese holds up one hand and says "Five, Wow..Five years old... Rory says with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Little House of Horrors Prt 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's another update! I wanna say sorry for droping the grand parents plot but I could not write another goodbye! Okay, I need some ideas! If any of you have any suggestions for Monsters, or plots too bring in please either leave it in a review or PM me (: **

* * *

All rights belong to the BBC I do not own the characters or the Tardis! But I do own Annalese! I do not make any profit from this it is just some fan labor for fun (:

* * *

After a tearful goodbye with the ponds, The doctor picked up Clara and Annalese went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning:

"Clara, That's silly!" The little girl starts. "She didn't shock you, She's too nice!" "Yeah, Says you, it loves you!" Clara snaps back. Annalese rolls her eyes.

"Daddy, Where are we going?" Annalese yells.

"Ow!" The doctor says walking up from underneath the Tardis well rubbing his head.

"What's up with you?" Clara asks laughing at him pouting like a little boy.

" I may have dropt some tea on the Dematerialization Circuit." He starts. "Nothing to worry about but we will be stuck here for some time.."

"Where are we stuck?" Clara asks with a sigh.

The doctor looks at the scanner then answers "A bazaar in the southern part on Tarin."

"Ah, Well then... Come on An." Clara says grabbing the young girls hand.

"Where are you two going?" The doctor asks.

"It's a bazaar, Where do you think we are going?" Clara says.

"Shoping!" Annaliese says catching on.

* * *

"What do you think this is?" Clara asks holding up some strange device that looked like a silver spin top. "Mommy had one of those!" Annaliese answers. "She said it told her the weather." "When it was hot it meant it was going to be sunny. When it was cold it meant snow." She explains.

"That's cool." Clara says walking away hand in hand with Annaliese.

"Wow, look at that Clara!" Annaliese says pointing at a big building that said "Fun house."

"Lets go!" Clara says smirking.

"Really?" Annaliese asks looking up at the older woman in front of her.

"Sure" she answers walking towards the house.

* * *

"You sure you wanna come in here, Its pretty scary!" A tall alien with blue skin and a name tag that reads "Ockwin" says too Annalese.

"I'm tough!" She answers handing her ticket too him.

* * *

"This is not scary or fun!" Annalese pouts. "Hey, Relax we did only just get In here." Clara says following their tour guide into the first "Room Of Fear" as the man called it.

"Good luck." The man says leading them into the room then shutting the door behind himself.

"Good luck? Clara, what did he mean by good luck?" Annalese asks scared.

"I don't know" Clara says holding the girl tightly.

Clara looks around and sees nothing but a few statues.

"See, nothing to be scare-" Clara starts before being cut off by the lights flickering.

Annalese screams and Clara swears . The statue that was once 10 feet away from them was now inches from them. "Mummy, Told me about these once!" Annalese says.

"And, what did she say?" Clara says trying to stay calm as the lights flickered once more.

"Don't Blink!"


	4. Chapter 4: Little House of Horrors Prt 2

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I did not update yesterday I was super tired! But here's one! Remember I need suggestions really bad so PM me or put them in a review! Also SPOILER: Later on for sort of a "Series Finale" (There will be more after don't worry XD) I was going to bring all the New-Who companions and I was thinking maybe they could stay afterwords what do you guys think? **

* * *

"Blink?" "What do you mean Don't blink? What happens when I blink?" Clara asks staring at the angel.

"She said, They are only statutes when you look like them but when you look away..." Annalese begins. "What happens what you look away?" Clara almost yells.

"They send you back time...That's what happened to my grand parents." Annalese says taking a moment to look at Clara, What she did not realise is that Clara chose that moment to look at her aswell.

It was only a second, But with a Weeping Angel a second is like an hour. By the time they looked back the angel was in it's almost "Trademark" "Attack " pose. It luckily had not touched either of them.

Suddenly there was a click and the voice of Ockwin, The blue skinned alien boomed through the room. "Your free to go to the next room, But well you are leaving do not look away! It is a real Weeping Angel. But normally we get you out before it gets you." He explains like it's the most normal thing in the world to have a statue that's not really a statue attacking people in your Fun House.

"What do you mean normally?" Clara says taking Annalese's hand and backing away without taking her eyes off the "Statue".

It's only gotten anyone...two, Maybe three times." The voice booms back.

Clara rolls her eyes (luckily Annalese was still watching) and walks into the other room.

One thing is for sure, This Fun House was not very fun.

* * *

Annalese and Clara stumbled through six rooms of Giant Spiders,Ghost, And a very confused Ood that Ockwin kept yelling at it to go as he called it "Red eyed". What was really scary was what was in the last room.

"Mum?" Clara asked (With tears in her eyes) at the same time Annalese said "Mummy!"

It was true, The so-called "People" in front of them looked just like "River Song" and "Ellie Oswald" but they did not act like it..Well River's did but not like she would with Annalese.

"The only reason I sent you to your father was because I could not stand you for one more second!" "River" barked at Annalese.

"I am so glad I am dead, Now I don't have to witness you Be a failure just like your father is. A Loser is all. " Ellie scolded.

"No, Dad is not a failure! He is a good person!" Clara yelled at her "Mother" Meanwhile Annalese was on the ground crying well her mother laughed at her. What ever this house they were in was it was sick.

Again there was a clicking noise and the voice of Ockwin. " Okay, that is good, There starting to make me sick." He said and the woman transformed in to tall blue-tinted aliens aswell. "You two can leave now." Ockwin says.

Clara grabs Annalese's hand and the two run all the way back to the Tardis.

* * *

"Oi, Where have you two been?" The Doctor asks. Clara explains all about the Blue-tinted aliens and the "Evil Rooms" that reminded the doctor of the prison for the Minotaur.

"Ah, Stinphins" (stin-fins) the doctor says.

"What?" Clara asks still shaken.

"Stinphins, the feed on fear. I think you just gave them Thanksgiving." He says.

"Next time the Tardis breaks down can't just be at a mall?" Clara kidds.


	5. Help! (Please read)

**Not A CHAPTER! **

**Okay so I am sooooooooooo sorry for nor updating in like a week, But I am Blank...I really need your help you guys! Listen, I know I only have a few viewers but Please I am begging you sens in ideas, Things you want too happen, Anything! The quicker that happens the quicker a new chapters up! **

**Please Pm me OR write a review with an idea(s) in it. -Aubrey (ThePondsForever)**


End file.
